


A Small Chance

by yougotmyshareofit



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, College AU, F/F, Gay, M/M, Non magic AU, Sad, Trans!Simon, Wrong number, it gets better dont worry, text message
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougotmyshareofit/pseuds/yougotmyshareofit
Summary: Wrong number fic in which Baz and Simon go to the same school but don't know it.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM WRITING A WRONG NUMBER TEXT FIC BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE HAS AND I WANT TO READ IT.  
> inspired by text talk by merlywirls i stole the format and also the basic premise because i love it please forgive me  
> Baz and Simon go to the same college but don’t know it. 
> 
> Baz is bold  
> Simon is normal  
> Penny is italics  
> Agatha is underlined

Tuesday Morning

 

(10:48) **Most people consider it rude to ditch someone without warning them first.**

(10:48) who is this i don't remember any plans i had omg who did i ditch I'm so sorry

(10:52) **Is this Daniel who was supposed to meet me at the library?**

(10:53) no this is simon

(10:55) **He gave me the wrong bloody number.**

(10:55) if i see daniel i’ll be sure to fight him

(11:01) **I’m sure that won’t be necessary. Besides, there are plenty of people named Daniel.**

(11:02) i’ll fight them all

(11:07) **You have fun with that, Random Stranger Who Wants To Fight For Me.**

(11:10) you seem nice

(11:11) and no one deserves to get ditched

(11:12) besides i know what it feels like and it sucks

(11:12) so

(11:20) **Thank you for your kindness tinged with emotional baggage.**

(11:21) hey i like to help

(11:23) **Well it’s been an hour i’m concluding that he’s not showing up. You have, however, kept me entertained.**

(11:24) i aim to please

 

*

 

(11:25) HAHA SUCK IT PENNY YOUR NOT MY ONLY FRIEND

(11:26) _You’re*_

(11:26) _And where did you find a new friend Simon? The pet store?_

(11:27) OUCH PENNY HIT ME WHERE IT HURTS

(11:28) no I've got a new friend and I'm not sharing them with you

(11:29) _Really_

(11:30) _Who is it then_

(11:31) um well technically 

(11:31) i maybe don’t know their name

(11:31) but we’re still besties

(11:32) _Simon is this a real person_

(11:34) YES

(11:35) _Okay Simon have fun with your “friend”_

(11:39) FUCK YOU PENNY

 

*

 

(11:39) whats your name

(11:42) **I don’t even know you.**

(11:45) i promise im not a murderer

(11:46) **Why do you even need my name?**

(11:47) my friend says you're not a real person

(11:47) i’ll tell you my name if it makes you feel better

(11:48) simon snow

(11:50) **You’re joking.**

(11:51) I AM OFFENDED

(11:52) **Is that really your name? Do you have a middle name?**

(11:53) yes it is and no i do not 

(11:54) **That’s ridiculous.**

(11:56) i changed my mind you’re not nice

(11:59) **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch.**

(12:01) IS THAT YOUR NAME

(12:03) **Yes.**  

(12:03) HWO AN YOU MAKE FIN OF ME FOR SIMNON NWOL WHEJN THATS YOUR NAMW

(12:05) **Are you having a seizure?**

(12:07) NO IM SORRY YOUR NAME IS GREAT

(12:07) IM GONNA GO GOOGLE YOU

(12:11) **Please don’t.**

(12:15) OH MY GOD YOUR FAMILY’S FAMOUS? HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS FAMILY

(12:16) **I don’t tend to broadcast that I’m related to them.**

(12:18) it says here you’re the estranged son

(12:18) ouch

(12:18) im sorry

(12:20) **It’s not your fault.**

(12:21) i suppose asking why would be insensitive 

(12:23) **Yes.**

(12:24) okay i won’t then

(12:25) they don't deserve you you know

(12:25) they definitely suck

(12:27) **You’ve never even met me.**

(12:27) again, you seem nice

(12:28) i’m sorry about your sucky family i hope you have people who care about you

(12:30) **Thank you.**

(12:31) its no problem

(12:31) and if you ever want to like talk i’d be willing to listen 

(12:32) **You don’t even know me.**

(12:33) so 

(12:33) that means i cant blackmail you with any information you give me

(12:34) **You could sell it.**

(12:35) why would i do that I'm offended

(12:36) **All right. If I ever need to vent my angst to a random stranger I’ll be sure to go to you.**

(12:37) THANKS

 

*

 

Tuesday Afternoon

 

(2:34) PENNY DO YOU KNOW HOW TO FIND SOMEONE’S ADDRESS?

(2:35) YOURE REALLY SMART

(2:41) _Oh my God Simon I am not helping you stalk someone_

(2:42) its not stalking i just want to send him a care package

(2:43) _Is this your new friend again_

(2:44) _Don’t you think its a bit early in your relationship to be sending care packages?_

(2:45) but penny he's sad

(2:46) _Do you know his name?_

(2:47) YES 

 

(2:47) 

(2:50) _Simon he goes to our fucking school_

(2:51) WHAT

(2:52) _He’s in my Political Theory class_

(2:53) _You’re an idiot this is amazing_

 

*

 

(4:15) YOU GO TO MY SCHOOL MY FRIEND SAYS YOURE IN PNNE PF HER CLASSES

(4:17) **Lovely.**


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about this one it's a bit angsty and i made myself sad while writing it don't worry i promise it'll get less sad  
> Baz is bold  
> Simon is normal  
> Penny is italics  
> Agatha is underlined

Wednesday Morning

 

(7:24) _GET UP LOSER_

(7:39) no penny why

(7:42) _ITS TIME TO TAKE YOUR FRENCH MIDTERM_

(7:45) oh no

(7:46) _COME ON YOU CAN STILL CRAM IF YOU HURRY_

 

*

 

(10:44) _Did you fail it?_

(10:47) NO PENNY I GOT A B-

(10:47) SUCK IT

(10:50) _I’m so proud_

 

_*_

 

(11:13) aggie are you doing anything tonight

(11:22)  Last I checked, no. Why?

(11:23) idk

(11:24) we just haven’t gone out in ages

(11:24) and i thought we could maybe do something

(11:28)  Like what?

(11:30) im not sure i just miss hanging out with you

(11:35)  Think of a plan then and tell me when you figure one out.

(11:36) ok

 

*

 

Wednesday Afternoon

 

(2:06) penny what is a good date that says i still enjoy this relationship

(2:07) _Can’t she come up with a date idea?_

(2:08) idk i think she's mad

(2:10) _A relationship takes two people Simon_

(2:11) _When was the last time she planned a date_

(2:13) idk

(2:14) august maybe when i went to her horse thing

(2:15) _Simon_

(2:17) i can fix this penny we just need to see each other more

(2:18) _Simon maybe you should just let her go_

(2:20) she wants a cis guy doesn't she

(2:22) _Simon Snow she would be an absolute idiot to want a boy who just wants her body and is definitely terrible in bed because he fits better into her stupid high society_

(2:23) her parents don’t approve

(2:25) _WHO CARES THEY’RE RICH SNOBS_

(2:36) _IF SHE REALLY LIKES YOU SHE’LL STAY AND ACTUALLY TRY_

(2:36) _AND IF SHE DOESN’T WHAT ARE YOU REALLY LOSING_

(2:40) my girlfriend?

(2:41) _Simon do you even like her that much_

(2:43) YES

(2:44) _All right_

 

*

 

(3:10) _Agatha really_

(3:15)  What?

(3:16) _You can’t come up with a date_

(3:19)  He can’t expect me to do everything.

(3:20) _Do you do anything?_

(3:22) _He said the last time you asked him to go on a date was August_

(3:27)  Whatever.

(3:30) _I hope he breaks up with you._

 

_*_

 

(3:15) know any good things to do for a date

(3:17) **You don’t have anyone else to ask?**

(3:18) i only have like one other friend and she doesn't like my girlfriend

(3:20) **Ah, a love triangle.**

(3:21) INCORRECT

(3:22) **Well what else am I supposed to think?**

(3:24) idk maybe that my friends are overprotective

(3:25) **I suppose they are. After all, didn’t one of them think I was a serial killer?**

(3:27) well

(3:27) penny can be a bit overdramatic

(3:28) **We all can be from time to time.**

(3:28) so any ideas

(3:29) **First date jitters?**

(3:30) no my girlfriends mad at me

(3:32) **Why what did you do?**

(3:33) idk

(3:34) i just want to fix things

(3:37) **Does she have any favorite places? Memories?**

(3:38) you're a genius

(3:40) **Obviously.**

 

*

 

Simon waited nervously at outside Agatha’s apartment. It was twenty minutes after they were supposed to leave, but that was usual for Agatha. If she didn’t arrive fashionably late, she didn’t arrive at all. 

Eventually, the door opened and she stepped out. Her long blonde hair fell down her back, contrasting sharply with the emerald green dress she wore. Silver chains fell from her neck. She looked like a goddess.

Simon felt very out of his depth. Next to her, his scruffy black jeans and button down looked stupid, juvenile. Though, that was the way it always was with Agatha.

“Simon.” Her voice was curt, almost cold. “Do you have a place for us to go, or is this another of those rambling dates with no destination?”

Simon stiffened. He had thought that those dates were nice, simply getting to be with another person without caring where they were and who saw them.

Of course, it would be different for Agatha.

“No, Aggie, I, um, actually-” he stuttered, attempting to sound confident, “I thought you might like to go to the little tea shop you always liked.”

She looked taken aback. “I didn’t know you remembered that place.” A small smile graced her face, and suddenly she looked almost like the young girl she was again. “I’d love to.”

Simon smiled, and took her hand. She let him hold it for a moment, then let go. 

“I’ve missed you, Aggie.”

Two hours later, Simon had eaten all the scones he could, and Agatha had finished her tea. The night had turned out better than he had expected. He walked next to Agatha for a while, content to enjoy the silence and the cool night air.

“Aggie, do you, um, have plans for after college?”

Agatha looked at him like it was the strangest thing in the world to ask. “Of course.”

“Well, um, wha-what are they?”

“I’ll go work for my father’s business until I find something I’d like to do better.” She said all this airily, as if deciding and getting what you wanted was the easiest thing in the world.

“Okay, um, that’s great.” Agatha looked at him, her contentedness falling away, “But what about us?”

“Us? You really think-” She stopped suddenly, and turned to him, “Look, Simon, I don’t want to hurt your feelings, but do you really think we’d work out in the real world? I mean, you’re you, and I’m, not.”

“What do you mean?” Simon’s breath was coming fast now, his fears and doubts catching up with him. 

“Simon.” Agatha looked pitying now, her arms folded across her chest. “You know my father wouldn’t approve of this continuing.”

“But-” 

“No. I won’t hear of it.” She sighed, “We had a good run.”

At this, Simon stopped thinking. “A good run?” His hands were shaking now. “We were endgame, Aggie.”

“Endgame, Simon, really.”

“ _Yes_ , Aggie. I thought we had something _real_. Something I could depend on. I thought one day we’d be sitting in armchairs as our fifteen grandchildren played around us.”

Agatha’s gaze darkened. “Well, you must have thought wrong. You're a great person Simon, but I never saw forever with you.” She shook her head. “Besides, that dream was always impossible. Surely you knew that.”

Tears streaked down Simon’s face. “Why, Aggie? Because I can’t give you children with your pretty face and name to uphold your family’s honor?”

“ _Yes,_ Simon. Family is important. And it wasn’t just that. We don’t fit.”

“Family doesn’t mean blood, Agatha.” Simon turned, and left without another word. He promised himself he wouldn’t look back, but he did. She was long gone by the time he did it though.

She hadn’t even tried to get him to stay.

 

*

 

(11:13) she broke up with me

(11:15) _Oh Simon_

(11:16) she said she wanted a family and i couldn't give her that

(11:17) she didn’t even try to stop me when i walked away

(11:17) what’s wrong with me

(11:20) _Nothing, Simon. You just don’t fit into her perfect world_

(11:25) i tried penny

(11:26) i tried so hard

(11:27) _I know_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for the kudos and lovely comments!


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more angst but it will get happy eventually i swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thanks for the love sorry this took so long! also that its short af apparently i am unable to write long chapters. i was forced to learn how to drive a car and my parents kept stealing my laptop anyway i hope you guys like it i'll try to be more regular from now on  
> Baz is bold  
> Simon is normal  
> Penny is italics  
> Agatha is underlined  
> Dev is italic and underlined

Thursday Morning

 

(11:12) _You have to get up Simon_

(11:26) no i don't 

(11:27) _You have a class at 12:30_

(11:28) _And you haven’t eaten anything or showered_

(11:30) im not going

(11:32) im sick

(11:33) _No you’re not_

(11:33) penny please i can't today

(11:35) _Alright_

(11:35) _Do you want me to stay with you?_

(11:36) please

 

*

 

Penny knocked softly on Simon’s door. A muffled grunt came from inside, and she slowly pushed it open. 

The room was dark, with clothes scattered around, and Simon was unidentifiable under a mound of blankets. She pushed it, and it rolled around for a second before Simon’s head poked out. 

“Hi.” Simon said, blankets still wrapped around his head. Penny sat down beside him, sinking deep into the blankets.

“You doing all right?”

“No.” He looked sadly at her, “I didn’t think it would hurt this much.”

Penny sighed. “No one ever does.” She looked at him. Simon looked like a little kid, with the huge blanket wrapped around his head and his big, mournful eyes looking up at her. “You look like a sad dog.”

“I am a sad dog,” Simon said, affronted, “there’s no need to shame me about it.” 

Penny laughed. “There’s my Simon. I was afraid he was lost forever, murdered by snobby rich girls and their outdated opinions.” 

Simon flipped her off.

She pushed him, and he fell off the bed. He stood up with a determined expression on his face, his hair sticking up in all directions, and his shirt from last night hanging off of one shoulder. Altogether, the effect was not very frightening. “You are so going down Penny.”

Penny smiled, and looked at him again. He still looked too drawn, but there was a spark of life in his eyes that had flickered back into existence. Simon rolled his eyes, and pulled off his shirt before wandering to his closet. 

“Simon” Penny said, “Did you sleep in your binder?”

He looked up sheepishly. “Yeah. I forgot.”

“ _Simon._ ”

“Here. I’ll take it off, okay?” He seemed tired again.

“All right.”

Simon had already pulled on his biggest hoodie and some clean, albeit paint-splattered jeans by the time Penny got off the bed. “You look like a homeless person.”

Simon grinned. “I’m an art student.” He looked back at the closet and seemed to falter, the darkness facing back into his eyes, just for a moment, before shaking his head and turning around, his smile only slightly strained. “Want to binge watch terrible reality tv and eat an entire tub of ice cream?”

“That’s unhealthy.” Despite her protests, Penny wandered out of Simon’s room and flopped onto the couch. “You coming?”

“Course.” Simon emerged from his room and sat down next to her. “Shove over, you're taking up the whole couch.”

 

*

 

Thursday Afternoon

 

(2:34) **How did the date go?**

(2:36) dont ask

(2:37) **I’m sorry to hear that.**

(2:38) and with all your great advice too

(2:40) **Women can be very complex. They don’t always like nice things.**

(2:41) penny makes sense

(2:41) she's very homo though so that might have something to do with it

(2:43) **I can’t say. I don’t know many lesbians.**

(2:44) u should be friends with penny

(2:46) **I don’t even know you I can’t be friends with your other friends.**

(2:49) yes u can

(2:50) update i am not allowed to text through rupauls drag race penny is abusing me

(2:50) i must go

(2:52) **Farewell.**

 

*

 

(3:12) **How do you tell if someone is gay?**

(3:15)  _you're the gay one mate_

(3:16) **My gaydar is broken.**

(3:18)  _i imagine you fucking ask them_

(3:20) **Eloquent as always.**

(3:21)  _what else do you plan to do_

(3:23) **See I don’t have a plan, that’s why I came to you. You failed to deliver, as expected.**

(3:25)  _prat_

 

*

 

(11:23) i found his instagram

(11:24) _Who’s?_

(11:25) my new friend basilton

(11:26) _Omg_

(11:27) _Don’t get thirsty now Simon_

(11:32) look i know better than that penny 

(11:33) but HES PRETTY

(11:34) _Simon you just got out of a relationship_

(11:34) im not going to do anything stupid

(11:35) dont worry

 

*

 

(entered 11:47)

sup you lame diary but I'm writing anyway so who's the real lame one. my girlfriend dumped me cause i don't have a dick and my friends are all worried that I'm going to combust any minute. honestly sometimes i think i will. why cant i do anything right. my friends are doing their best but i don't think anyone can really help me. I'm still scared that my dad will come find me and i really just want to run even farther than i already have. and I've just met this cute boy but I'm afraid to get attached and even if he is queer he probably is afraid of vagina like every other gay boy out there. anyway sorry that was really long and boring and no one really cares so I'm going to shut up now. bye.

 

*

 

Ever felt like you're imploding, like you keep falling but you're bottomless, centreless, so you’ll never stop? I can’t stop. I’m falling and falling and falling, but I’ll never reach the bottom and feel that final release. It’s just an eternity of anxiety, and falling.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more angst im sorry i cant stop myself  
> also we get a hint of simons Tragic Backstory™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it took so long my only excuse is that im a piece of trash but here you go go nuts

Friday Morning

 

(2:33) penny are you awake

(2:44) _I am now_

(2:45) you're my best friend

(2:45) and i love you

(2:46) _Go to sleep Simon_

 

*

 

(7:24) _You’re not skipping class today Simon_

(7:32) leave me alone my first class isn't until noon

 

*

 

(9:54) sup bazzy

(9:56) **Please never refer to me as that again.**

(9:57) lame

(9:59) **Don’t you have a class to go to?**

(10:01) nope 

(10:02) do u

(10:03) bc if not

(10:03) we should go party somewhere

(10:04) **It’s a little early for clubbing, don’t you think?**

(10:07) NOPE

(10:08) **Sorry. I’ve got Psychology.**

(10:09) loser

 

*

 

Friday Afternoon

 

(4:23) penny im going out tonight

(4:24) _Simon_

(4:25) look i cant hide forever I'm going out i got Shit To Do

(4:27) _Use a condom_

(4:28) penny i am not going to do things that require that

(4:30) probably ever again

 

*

 

Simon walked out of his apartment, pulling his coat further up onto his shoulders. It was colder than he thought it was going to be, but he couldn’t stay trapped in that small building forever.

He wandered along the roads in the general direction of the clubs. The first snow was beginning to fall, and his breath made clouds in the air in front of him. The whole world seemed muted, softer somehow. Like someone had taken their finger and smudged the world, leaving everything a bit muddied. 

Other people walked by quickly. It was the first really cold day so far, and the city seemed unprepared for it. 

Simon laughed. People were never really prepared for snow. That’s why he’d picked the name, as a way to say “I’m here. You can’t stop me.” 

Several people had to look at him oddly before he realized he’d stopped in the middle of the street, and began to walk, faster this time. Eventually, he’d arrived at a trashy gay club and gone in. It was still too early for there to be much of a crowd.

Simon found his way over to the bar, and downed two shots of tequila, shuddering at the taste. He hated drinking, but he needed an escape. Just for tonight. He sat on the bar stool for a while, loud music blaring in the back of his head, before wandering over to the dance floor. It was later now, and people pressed against him from every side.

He nodded his head to the music, bright lights flashing. He still felt empty, desperate. This was getting lame. 

He had just wandered over to the bar again when he noticed the boy (boy? man? he didn’t know. And he was tired. So tired.). He looked so dejected, and almost familiar.

“Hello.” the boy looked up, and seemed confused. He looked at Simon.

“To whom do I owe the pleasure?” He didn’t slur, his accent remaining clipped and posh.

Simon giggled. “Fancy.” he said, falling into the seat next to the boy. “You look familiar. Do I know you?”

“Doubtful.” the boy still looked confused. “I don’t come here often.”

“Hmm.” Simon looked at him again. He was pretty, kind of like Baz. He shook his head before he could think of him anymore. Simon decided he wasn’t drunk enough, and drank more tequila before turning back to pretty boy. “You’re pretty.”

The boy just looked even more confused. “Why are you talking to me?” 

“I-” Simon wasn’t sure of anything anymore. He just knew that the boy in front of him was pretty, and he wanted to kiss him. So he did.

“Stop.” they boy pulled away from him. Simon pouted. “You’re drunk.”

Simon laughed. “I know. Isn’t it wonderful?” He tried to kiss the boy again.

“I’m not going to kiss you.” Simon wanted to cry. Nothing was going his way. This club was musty, and now Pretty Boy wouldn’t even kiss him. He was going to go home.

He had decided this before realizing he had somehow forgotten how to walk. Pretty Boy kind of half smiled at him before he asked if he was okay. Simon barely registered it. “How about I help you home?”

Simon closed his eyes. God, this was embarrassing. “Fine.” he muttered. Pretty Boy had already stooped to pick him up.

“Where do you live?”

Simon didn’t remember the rest of getting home. All he remembered was mumbling his name to Pretty Boy, and him being surprised. At least he made it home mostly alive.

 

*

 

Friday Night

 

(9:15) _Simon please come home_

(9:54) _I hope you're not passed out in an alleyway_

(11:27) _Simon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stg im going to finish this fic if its the last thing i do and it has 45 chapters


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More depressing stuff!! will it ever not be depressing? stay tuned to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off im so sorry for never updating life got hectic but i stg im going to finish this. thanks for all the lovely comments!! i swear im not dead. also my sister asked if i made simon trans to make this an mpreg fic and i would just like you all to know that that is NOT WHY at all i just love trans!simon okay.

Saturday Morning

 

(8:34) _WAKE THE FUCK UP_

(8:35) penny

(8:35) ow

(8:35) _It’s your own fault for being carried in passed out by your crush_

(8:36) WHAT

(8:38) _Omfg Simon_

(8:39) _Baz carried you home_

(8:41) BAZ IS PRETTY BOY?

(8:41) I KNEW HE LOOKED FAMILIAR

(8:42) _Simon I have never had less faith in you_

(8:43) leave me alone I'm going back to bed

 

*

 

(11:42) im so sorry

(11:44) **So you’re still alive?**

(11:45) at least on the outside

(11:47) **You were quite a mess.**

(11:47) i know

(11:48) can u forgive me

(11:52) **For what?**

(11:54) for that awful display 

(11:55) normal people don’t do that

(11:57) **You seemed relatively normal to me.**

(12:00) …

(12:00) ur definition of normal seems pretty fucked up

(12:03) **Possibly. Doubtful, though.**

(12:05) why r u trying to make me feel better

(12:07) **You seem like you need it.**

(12:13) im fine

(12:14) **Simon.**

(12:15) i am

(12:17) **Alright.**

 

*

 

Simon let his phone fall onto the bed and groaned. He’d fucked up basically any chance of seeming normal, and Baz probably thought he was insane. If only we had the chance to start over, to go back in time and change our mistakes.

Penny poked her head into the room. “Finally awake, are you? I thought you’d left us for good this time.” She was joking, but there was an undercurrent of reproach in her voice.

“Fuck, Penny, I’m sorry. I just wanted to escape for a while.” Simon rubbed his hands over his face. It was just so _easy_ to forget everything, even for just a moment.

“Simon.” Penny’s voice was sharp this time, fierce but comforting, and Simon looked up. “I swear to god if you ever do anything like that again I will ensure you no longer have the ability to walk to a fucking bar.”

“Penny-“

“No, Simon, I don’t want to hear it. There is literally nothing in this world to justify nearly getting alcohol poisoning.” She was angry now, warrior Penny had come back. “Don’t you _dare_ scare me like that again. _Ever._ ” 

Simon looked at his hands, feeling like a scolded child. “I’m so sorry.” tears began to pool in his eyes, running down his cheeks silently.

“Oh, Simon.” and Penny’s arms were around him and maybe things would be okay but he kept just dissolving, while Penny held him and rocked him, and was the unbreakable shield against the storm.

 

*

 

**Baz**

I’m standing outside a tattoo parlor. Neon lights flash on and off in the corner of my eye, advertising women and the semblance of love. I’m not sure if I’m not going to entirely regret what I’m about to do.

I shake off the last bits of hesitancy and open the door.

The inside is dark, smoky. Images cover one wall, everything from naked women to infinity signs. A small woman with hoops that hang to her shoulders and two sleeves of tattoos stands behind the counter.

“Can I help you?”

I step forward, and hold out a picture.

“Can you do this?”

She squints at it, frowning. “Yep. How big?”

“Small. Less than an inch.”

She looks at me again, as if sizing me up. “Usually there’d be a bit of a wait, but as its two in the afternoon on a Saturday, I think you can just come with me.”

The tattoo hurts. Not more than I thought it would, but still. Maybe I should have picked a less sensitive spot.

Thirty minutes later she tells me it’s done, and i hold up my wrist. The image is beautifully outlined in deep blue.

A snowflake.

 

*

 

Simon’s Search History

2pm: Giant canvas

2:13pm: large supply of oil paints

2:32pm: good paintbrush set natural

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short i just wanted to put the first part out to inspire myself to finish it i will attempt to post semi regularly


End file.
